Verlorene Liebe
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Hiya!nOn. Kai quiere tener un hijo, pero a Tyson no le agrada la idea. El egocentrismo de Tyson hará que pierda a su ser amado, ¿podrá el moreno recuperar a su ave de fuego?..::YAOI::..::TyKai::..:::Chap.4:::Suspendido
1. No es posible

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**"Verlorene Liebe"**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
**(Lost Love)  
**  
**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**♥†Por LudraJenova†♥**

* * *

**_♥†Notas de Ludra†♥_**

Hiya!!!! nOn, WOW!!!!! me sorprendo a mí misma OoO, en realidad no me esperaba crear otra historia de romance de Beyblade además de la que tengo "Un cachorrito para Kai", en serio, lo juro!!!! no se me venía nada a la mente además de la del cachorrito n-nU, solamente la otra de "Cadenas Perpetuas", pero ese es un fic oscuro n-nU diferente al otro, en fin, creo que esta idea se me vino por la nueva serie de Beyblade Grevolution, YEAH!!!! está genial me encanta!!!! en realidad la anterior serie Vforce, no me gustó u-u, ni si quiera la vi bien...pero esta nueva de beyblade si me gusta mucho!!!!!! el dibujo está genial, mejor hecho, lo adoro ♥-♥...además de una nueva pareja que quizás me verán escribir n-n (Me encantó tanto al igual que Ty/Kai), la de Miguel/Claude, yeah!!! esos dos son simplemente hermosos ♥¬♥, jejejejejeje.

Bueno, este fic habrá MPREG (Male Pregnant/ Embarazo Masculino). Será romance y angustia (claro no hay ningún buen romance sin su contraparte n-njejejejeje)

Bien ahora mi Aviso: Este fic es **Yaoi**, **Y-A-O-I**, **relaciones entre dos hombres, gay, homosexual, Slash, M/M, H/H, etc**...si no te gusta lo anterior citado, favor de buscar otro fic con tus gustos u-u (no sé que haces aquí ô.o), pero si te gusta, servirse de leer mi fic. Grax!!!! nOn

**_♥†Simbología†♥_**

"..........."  
Estas quieren decir parlamento

'............'

Estas quieren decir pensamientos

-............-  
Estas quieren decir que el parlamento es airoso o con eco.  
  
**«.........»**  
Estas sustituyen a las comillas y son usadas para decir que algo no es enteramente cierto o para hacer énfasis en cierta palabra.  
  
**MAYÚSCULAS**  
Estas quieren decir que el personaje levantó la voz más fuerte de lo normal o para recalcar algo dicho.

Bueno creo que esa es toda la simbología por ahora, es la normal que uso, si hay alguna adicionada, se las haré saber en los siguientes chaps.

Ahora leed mi fic!!!!

**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**¡Disfrútenlo! **

**L.M.N**

* * *

**††††††♥††††††**

Una nueva época había llegado, hacía ya tiempo que los torneos de beyblade se habían disputado, como era costumbre, el campeón mundial continuaba con su título y no sólo era eso lo más grandioso, Tyson había confesado en forma pública su amor por Kai. 

La gente se había sorprendido por tal situación, algunos lo tomaron como algo tierno y deseaban de esa forma sus parejas se confesaran, para otros ni les sorprendió, tal cosa se veía venir, algunos más no les agrado del todo, aunque más porque tenían su amor platónico en alguno de ellos dos, simplemente fue doloroso para ellos. La forma en que lo tomó la gente no era importante para el moreno campeón, sino lo que pensaba Kai, su amor.

Las cámaras del estadio enfocaron la cara sorprendida de ruso-japonés, Jazzman había acercado su micrófono al chico para oír la respuesta. Durante un tiempo fue silencio total, Tyson miraba a Kai, ansiaba su respuesta como todos los presentes en el estadio y los mismos televidentes; la reacción del chico pálida fue la más sorprendente, aún más de la confesión del moreno, Kai simplemente se desmayó...

Después de pasar por todo aquello, Kai aceptó a Tyson cuando regreso en sí, la noticia fue divulgada por todos lados y así duró mucho tiempo.

Ese tiempo ya había pasado, ahora eran 5 años después del principio de la relación de los dos chicos, ahora Tyson era el inmortal campeón del mundo sin perder su título, Kai era el segundo y así sucesivamente con sus demás amigos.

La competitividad en el beyblade había cedido, los veteranos habían dejado ya el beyblade, la mayoría de ellos ya tenían entre 20 años, la edad límite para un competente del diminuto trompo rodante; continuaban siendo los mejores, pero debido a que este juego se consideraba ya como un deporte, tenía una edad límite por el consiguiente de que se entraba a competencias, torneos y demás con edades cortas, era justo para otros jóvenes poder alcanzar lo que todos ellos habían logrado.

Con esto, cada quien de la primera generación retirada, continúo con diferentes vidas, algunos otros no muy lejos del beyblade, otro con diferentes trabajos y demás.

Mientras esto siguió así, Tyson abrió una escuela oficial de beyblade, la cual se llenó de inmediato y se fueron abriendo más por diferentes secciones del mundo. Kai como su acompañante, continuaba siendo uno de los mejores, no abrió escuelas pero firmó contratos con muchas empresas para utilizar su imagen en publicidad y abrió un instituto de niños huérfanos o abandonados en Moscú, para después ser uno de los más famosos.

La nueva vida de los dos jóvenes marchaba perfectamente, pero como es costumbre, no todo lo que brilla es oro. Eran considerados la más famosa pareja de hombres del mundo y la más feliz conocida. Así fue, hasta que el vaso se llenó hasta derramarse...

**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**††††††♥††††††**

**"Por favor Tyson"**

La voz del chico pálido era suplidamente.

**"¡NO!"**

**"Pero Tyson..."**

El moreno le dio la espalda a su amante, cuerpo tensado de enfado.

**"Kai, te digo que no pienso tener hijos y punto"** voz seria.

**"¡Pero yo si quiero!"**

El ruso no podía creer porque la objeción del moreno.

**"Ya investigué como sería todo, mira aquí tengo la información**"

Kai le acerca unos papeles a Tyson, el moreno los tomó todavía sin cambiar la expresión de inconformidad, los observó detenidamente, leyendo un poco de uno y de otro.

El bicolor se sentó en el sillón de la sala, habían discutido el tener hijos durante más de dos horas. Al principio Tyson discutía lo de adoptar, no le agrada tener niños de otras personas, pero Kai le hizo ver que esa no iba a ser la forma, sino una nueva.

Hacía como dos años atrás se descubrió la manera de hacer a un hombre embarazarse, este descubrimiento científico conmocionó a todo el mundo. Las relaciones homosexuales ya no eran mal vistas hacía ya tiempo, pero esto era algo nuevo, la mayoría de la gente lo tomó bastante bien, pero la otra parte lo consideraba como una aberración, hubo algunas marchas en protesta, alguna que otra discriminación a parejas hombres las cuales había usado esta tecnología, entre más. Aún así, continuó viva y evolucionando, el único problema de esta creación fue su gran costo.

El moreno continúo leyendo los papeles, caminó de un lado para otro, esta acción hizo a Kai ponerse muy nervioso, el silencio se mantenía entre ellos.

_'¿Por qué?, ¿por qué Tyson no quiere?'_ el ruso se sumergió en sus pensamiento. _'Investigué, me informé de los más pequeños detalles para que Tyson no pusiera objeción para embarazarme...pero aún así...'_

**"Ya veo"**

La voz de Tyson sacó a Kai de sus pensamientos.

**"Entonces, ¿si me dejarás hacerlo?"** una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico, la esperanza había regresado a él.

**"No"** simple respuesta.

Kai se sintió destrozado, congelo un tiempo aún sin creer que Tyson continuara de esa manera.

**"¡¿POR QUÉ?!"** exasperación lo tomó.

**"¡No quiero tener hijos Kai!"** gruñó. **"No importa si ya hay tecnología para poder hacerlo, ¡NO QUIERO HIJOS! ¿entiendes?"**

**"¡¡NO!!"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"No entiendo por qué no los quieres, yo quiero tenerlos Tyson"**

**"¡Pero yo no!"**

**"¡¿Y qué conmigo?!"** su voz adelgazó. **"Lo que yo quiero no te importa, ¡SOLAMENTE LO TUYO!"** gritó lágrimas en sus ojos.

El moreno explotó, una bofetada fue plantada en la cara del bicolor.

_'Me dio una cachetada, nunca me había dado una'_ sus ojos grisáceos estaban bien abiertos.** "Ty-Tyson..."**

El moreno continúo con su mirada furiosa.

**"¡Claro que me importan Kai!"** dijo, voz fuerte en sus palabras. **"Por eso mismo no nos casamos, vivimos en unión libre para así demostrarnos verdaderamente nuestro amor"**

_'...pero...yo quería que nos casáramos...' _se dijo mentalmente el bicolor, su mirada abierta ahora era una triste y cabizbaja.

Sin decir más Tyson caminó pasando a su amante, llegó a la puerta del departamento, la abrió y antes de salir volteó a ver a Kai, todavía en la misma posición.

**"Si de verdad me amas entenderás, es mejor así sin hijos Kai"** con ello cerró la puerta.

La mirada del bicolor turbaba, sus mejillas se llenaron de ríos salados provenientes de sus bellos ojos tristes.

_**-...si de verdad me amas...-**_

Esa frase hizo eco en su cabeza, la había escuchado tantas veces durante su vida en pareja con Tyson, el moreno la repetía una y otra vez cada cuando él quería algo...

**"Primero el matrimonio...ahora esto..."** masculló, mordió su labio inferior al darse cuenta de algo, los años con Tyson, él único que demostraba su amor, era él.

Una pulsada en su corazón, una herida sanada regresaba de nuevo, Kai no quería creer en ello...pero ahora el bicolor dudaba del amor del moreno.

**"¿En realidad me amas?...Tyson"**

Dijo al vacío, no había ninguna respuesta, nada más silencio en todo el cuarto...nuevas lágrimas eran vertidas en sus mejillas pintadas...Kai había tomado una decisión.

**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**_♥†Notas finales†♥_**

Wow!!!!OoO, creo que este es el primer chap. 1 más largo que hecho en mi vida!!!! OoO, jejejejejeje es que me piqué al escribirlo n-nUje. Aunque todavía está corto u-u...bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, el mundo de ahí es un mundo medio utópico, pero quizás a eso llegaremos al paso de unos....unos??? muchos años!!!!, lo de que se pueda embarazar al hombre pues eso no estoy segura n-nU, pero yo vi un reportaje de Discovery Chanel sobre ello, aquí les resumo la cuestión:

Se supone que la ciencia está investigando la forma en que el caballito de mar (o demonio de mar, creo que así es su verdadero nombre n-nU, no recuerdo bien) macho puede mantener a sus bebés, como saben, el macho es el que tiene a los hijos y no la hembra (DIOS!!!! Por qué no fue así con el ser humano TT-TT) y ver como podría servir esto para lograr que los hombres pudieran concebir (Amén hermano!!!). Aún no llegan a la conclusión, pero las investigaciones están en boga n-n (claro que ellos lo están viendo como una posibilidad para la mujer n-n!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!), decían que si se lograba hacerlo, podría haber una mejor relación de pareja, los dos cargarían con la procreación de los hijos (Wheeee!!!!!! nOn) y las mujeres que no podían concebir por cualquier cuestión, no habría problema!!!! el hombre lo tendría por ellas!!!!! (hermoso!!!!!♥o♥, simplemente lo más bello que podría hacer cualquier hombre!!!).

Bueno eso es todo lo que vi en el reportaje, claro que decían todas las cuestiones técnicas y demás, pero en resumen es eso n-n...ahhh que hermoso sería eso, aunque habría un gran problema, como &%$#"#?=¿ hacemos para cambiar la mentalidad de los hombres¬¬...si todavía hay machismo!!!!

En fin...bueno las notas finales se supone que deben ser cortas n-nU, pero bueno hasta aquí le paro n-njejejejejejeje, espero hayan disfrutado la primera parte!!!!, pronto la segunda.

Al ya decir todo (aunque puedo decir más n-n), cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, plis poner un review, (R/R, aunque sea para decirme que ya actualice n-nUUUUU, así me apuro más fácil...), todas las opiniones son importantes y quiero saberlas!!!!, serán bien recibidas (a excepción de comentarios antiyaoi¬¬). Grax de antemano!!!!

* * *

**††††††♥††††††**  
  
♥†Continuará...okki? n-n†♥  
  
**††††††♥††††††**

* * *

**♥†L.M.N†♥  
♥†Ludra Maco Naít†♥**


	2. Kai se marcha

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• **"Verlorene Liebe"** •♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
**(Lost Love)**

•♥•**Por LudraJenova**•♥•

**

* * *

Aviso importante:** Hiya!, bien te hago saber que he creado un foro de yaoi en español n-n y que por ahora no hay muchos miembros, no lleva mucho tiempo de haber sido hecho y me agradaría contar con tu presencia ahí n-n…en ese lugar además de poder hablar de temáticas yaoi encontrarás muchas curiosidades como: Fanfics, Doujinshis, Archivos torrent para bajar videos yaoi y juegos yaoi, una Galería, entre más n-n, así que espero te unas a mi foro. 

**Para entrar al Foro pon esta dirección sin espacios:**

H t t p : l u d r a s t e m p l e. s u d d e n l a u n c h 3. c o m

* * *

**Información** Si quieres saber cuales son los fics que están actualizados además de este, checa mi Bio, ahí pondré una lista n-n

* * *

•♥•**Notas de Ludra**•♥•

Hiya!!! nOn…volví al mundo de fanfiction!!!...yeah!!! bueno, bueno dejo la emoción a parte y empiezo a decirles un gran sorry por demorar demasiado la actualización de este fic…así que SORRY!!!...bueno en realidad esta es una súper actualización, la cual me tomó mucho tiempo pero al final la logré hacer XD yeah!!!!.

Bien si a pesa de todo este chap. me quedó corto T-T buaaaaaaa…pero bueno es que cuando mi imaginación dice aquí…es aquí y no pasa de ahí n-njejejejejejejeje…de hecho ahora tengo un bloqueo de notas y no sé mucho que decir (de hecho había escrito las notas antes pero se me borraron T-T y eran más largas)…así que dejo todo y lean el fic, lo primordial antes que nada XD

* * *

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!"**

Gritos llenos de furia se oían por toda la casa.

**"Tranquilízate Tyson"** la voz de Hiro daba lugar.

Volteó su mirada nuevamente a la carta que su hermano menor le había entregado, leyó cuidadosamente su contenido mientras el moreno arrasaba con cualquier objeto que tuviera enfrente por su enojo.

_----» Querido Tyson:_

_He vivido contigo durante 5 años, de los cuales siempre he hecho lo que TÚ deseas y ya no soporto la situación, creía que estaría bien estar los dos juntos como a ti te gustaba, en unión libre, aunque yo deseaba totalmente casarnos, aún así acepté estar de esa forma por TI, solamente por ti Tyson. Al pasar el tiempo creía que quizás algún día tú desearías que nos casáramos, pero esa idea nunca cruzó a tu mente, porque continuabas siendo feliz como estábamos._

_Cuando al fin me resigné de la idea de casarnos, pensé que quizás podríamos tener un hijo, al principio quería adoptar, pero al saber del otro medio, gracias a Tala, decidí que sería mejor tenerlos así, porque recordé que a TI no te gustaba la idea de tener un hijo de otras personas, por lo menos con la otra solución yo tendría el gusto de tener un hijo y tú, de ser tu propia sangre, pensé que te complacería esa decisión, pero aún así te rehusaste._

_No sé si soy un idiota por permanecer contigo durante 5 años de los cuales no fui enteramente feliz, porque tú siempre me pedías que te demostrara mi amor por ti y yo lo hacía, pero tú, ¿cuándo demostraste tú amor por mí?, siempre negabas a todo lo que deseaba._

_Esta relación acabó Tyson, me marcho, no me busques, no quiero saber más sobre ti, te deseo lo mejor y que encuentres a otra persona que sea más importante para TI._

_----» Kai_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Hiro no pudo evitar sentir una gran pena por el bicolor.

**"Esto era lógico Tyson"**

El moreno detuvo al instante, las palabras de su hermano mayor retumbaron en sus oídos, provocando que su enojo incrementara.

**"¿¿¡¡QUE INSINÚAS CON ESO!!??"** bufó.

Hiro suspiró, era molesto lidiar con Tyson cuando estaba en su estado testarudo y furioso.

**"En primera Tyson, tranquilízate de una vez"**

**"¡¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE!!!"** continúo con voz recia. **"¡¡¡No vez que Kai se largó de mi lado!!!"**

**"¡Lo sé!"** dijo, perdiendo toda la paciencia. **"Pero no sé puede hablar contigo cuando estás de ese humor, así que, ¡¡¡RELÁJATE TYSON!!!"**

El moreno guardó silencio, se sentó en el sillón, cruzó los brazos, puso mala cara y se dispuso a oír lo que su hermano le diría.

La actitud de Tyson no le sentó muy bien al otro hombre, desde que Kai y su hermano se mudaron al departamento, para vivir los dos juntos como una pareja, en ese momento Tyson se volvió más testarudo de lo normal, al grado de no importarle los demás…inclusive Kai.

**"Lo que quieras decirme, dilo rápido" **un tono molesto era claro en la voz del moreno.

**"Mira Tyson"** comenzó, voz seria **"Era lógico que Kai se marcharía de tú lado algún día"**

**"¡¡¿¿Qué??!!"**

**"Aunque no sé porque no lo hizo más pronto…"** resopló.

**"¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!"** sorprendió ante lo dicho. **"¡¡Como puedes decir eso!!, ¡tú eres mi hermano!"**

**"Hacía tiempo te había dicho que si continuabas así perderías a Kai"**

No hubo respuesta, la mirada rojiza del moreno bajó, con esto, Hiro continuó con su acusatorio.

**"Pero nunca me hiciste caso…"** en ello mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y cierra los ojos. **"Te mantenías diciendo que si te amaba te aceptarías como eres…"**

El moreno permaneció en silencio, su vista aún en el suelo, escuchando atento lo que su hermano le decía.

**"Y la verdad si…"** prosiguió. **"Demostró que te amaba sinceramente, soportando tus terquedades y tu cobardía"**

**"¡¿Cobardía?!"** dice levantándose de golpe. **"¡¿Cuál cobardía?!"**

**"¡NO TE ENCIEGUES TYSON!"**

El moreno sorprendió.

**"¡Tienes miedo de afrontar las responsabilidades!"**

**"¿Responsabilidades?"**

**"Si, tienes miedo de casarte porque sabes que eso tiene una responsabilidad, no es tan fácil como en la unión libre, donde si fracasas simplemente se separan y ya"**

**"¡Eso no es cierto!"** replicó. **"Yo no tengo miedo de casarme Hiro"**

**"Claro que si, tienes miedo de no ser un buen esposo, de fallarle a tu pareja, de tomar malas decisiones…"**

**"¡NO!"**

Hiro lo miró, podía ver claramente como la furia de Tyson había bajado, en lugar de ella se encontraba desconcierto, dolor y angustia.

**"Date cuenta Tyson…"** dijo, ahora su voz había suavizado. **"Le tienes miedo a no lograr lo que quieres, por eso mismo tampoco querías hijos, no quieres fallar con ellos, llegar a estropear sus vidas"**

En ello el moreno cayó al suelo, cuerpo temblando, su mente hecha caos entre tantas emociones, unas aceptando la realidad mientras las otras luchando por no verlas.

**"Pero…"**

La cara del moreno se levantó, enfocando la mirada rojiza igual a la suya.

**"La única falla hermano…es que no lo hayas intentado"**

**"Hiro…tienes razón…soy un idiota"**

Una palmada en su hombro fue dada, el menor subió su mirada para ver en la del mayor una leve sonrisa animosa en su labios, Tyson comprendió lo que quería decir ese gesto, le regresó la sonrisa y sin esperar más se levanto del suelo, para disponerse a salir de su casa.

**"¿A dónde piensas ir?"** preguntó Hiro con curiosidad.

**"Me imagino a donde fue Kai"** respondió. **"Con suerte espero poder recuperarlo" **con esto último sale de la sala.

**"Buena suerte hermano…la necesitarás"**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

La gente caminaba por montón, personas por ahí y por allá, cada minuto que pasaba llegaban más y más al aeropuerto.

Un leve suspiró llenó al ambiente, Kai miraba sin sorprenderse a la muchedumbre, durante el tiempo en que viajó cuando era un beyluchador, encontraba grandes masas de gentes en los aeropuertos; al principio esto molestó al ruso, pero después de hacerlo más seguido, fue acostumbrándose y darle menos importancia al hecho.

**"¡KAI!"**

Una voz llamó por detrás, de inmediato el bicolor reconoció su nombre y de la persona a quien correspondía.

**"¡Tala aquí!"** levantó una mano para dirigir a su amigo.

El pelirrojo corrió rápidamente a donde Kai se encontraba, al llegar tomó aire.

**"Ya era hora que llegaras" **replicó el bicolor.

**"Lo siento Kai, es que el doctor me entretuvo más de la cuenta"**

**"¿Doctor?"** mirada extrañada. **"¿Estás enfermo Tala?"** dijo un poco de preocupación en su voz.

Una gran sonrisa fue mostrada por el pelirrojo.

**"No"**

**"¿Entonces?....y ¿por qué tan feliz?"**

**"Jajajajajaja….es porque estoy embarazado"**

Kai quedó en shock, pero casi al medio minuto reaccionó.

**"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!"** ojos casi en punto de sorpresa.

El otro ruso simplemente se mantenía riendo muy animoso.

**"¡¡Entonces tú y Darían van a ser padres!!"** exclamó aún incrédulo y con felicidad en su tono.

**"Así es"**

**"¡Felicidades Tala!"**

Kai sonrió al hecho dando pequeñas palmaditas al ojiazul-cielo.

**"Gracias Kai"** dijo, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. **"Pero será mejor que nos vayamos"**

**"Si"**

En ello, Tala intenta agarrar las maletas de Kai, al ver esto el bicolor reacciona al instante y lo evita.

**"Déjame esto a mí, tú debes de cuidarte"**

**"Ohh, vamos claro que puedo con ellas"** replicó.

**"No, estás embarazado, si cargas cosas pesadas te harás daño"** dijo al momento en que comenzaban a andar para la salida.

**"Vamos Kai, no soy un inútil, todavía no tengo 3 meses de embarazo"**

**"¿Tienesdos meses?"** nuevamente Kai sorprende.

**"Dos meses y tres semanas para ser exactos"**

La mirada rosa-azulada del bicolor recae en el vientre del otro chico, por lo que decía, si tenía ese tiempo ya, debería de vérsele un pequeño bultito. Como era de suponerse, ahí se veía casi indetectable a menos que observaras cuidadosamente.

**"Casi no se nota, eh" **inquirió.

**"Si así es" **dijo. **"Pero creía que a los dos meses ya se notaba más bulto"**

Tala lo miró con gracia.

**"No siempre, depende de la persona, aunque el doctor me dice que quizás a los 4 meses pareceré de 7 o 8 meses"**

**"¿Realmente?"**

**"Así es"**

En ello, Kai no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, uno de sus mejores amigos tendría un bebé, sentía alegría por Tala, él también había deseado tener un hijo y ahora, el sueño del pelirrojo se había hecho realidad, aunque el del bicolor aún no.

El ojiazul-cielo se percató del pequeño silencio entre ellos, al ver a su amigo, se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Kai, sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus pensamientos en ese momento y no podía culparlo. Su relación con Tyson fracasó y jamás pudo cumplir su gran deseo de tener un hijo.

_**'Maldito Tyson'**_ maldijo mentalmente.

**"Kai"** llamó.

El bicolor salió de sus pensamiento para atender al quien lo llamaba.

**"¿Si?"**

**"¡Anímate!"** inquirió posando sus manos en los hombros de Kai y dándole una gran sonrisa. **"Olvida el pasado, ahora estás aquí conmigo y todo un futuro por delante"**

La careta del ruso-japonés disuadió, en lugar de ello una risa dio lugar.

**"Eso se oyó como comercial"** rió.

**"De hecho lo hice así, sabía que te animaría"**

**"Gracias Tala"**

**"¡Hey!, para que son los amigos"**

Con ello, los dos chicos salen del aeropuerto para tomar una lujosa limosina y dirigirse a la casa del pelirrojo…o mejor dicho mansión…

* * *

•♥•**Notas finales**•♥•

Che!!! Terminaste que bien!!! n-n…pues aquí te preguntarás quien rayos es Darían n-n…ahh buena pregunta, pues uno de mis OC que he creado y que me encanta como pareja para Tala (así que lo verán como su pareja en todo fic mío que salga Tala XD, se los digo de antemano), si quieren una mejor explicación de él, la podrán tener en "Das Lied von Liebe (Love's song)" (otro fic mío XP) donde sale como personaje principal junto con Tala, Tyson y Kai n-n…pero bueno no voy a profundizar sobre él aquí, simplemente les diré que a poco no se quedaron con la boca abierta al saber que Tala está embarazado n-n…Y NO MIENTAN!!! Jajajajajajajajajaja XD…en fin

Me duele la cabeza -.-…así que si quieren decir algo por favor de poner un review (R/R) todas las opiniones son importantes y quiero saberlas, serán bien recibidas…Grax de antemano n-o

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•Continuará…okki?? n-n•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥

* * *

•♥•**L.M.N•♥•  
♥•♥•Ludra Maco Naít•♥•♥**


	3. Te deseo lo mejor

**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•"Verlorene Liebe"•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•  
****(Lost Love)**

**•♥•Por LudraJenova•♥•**

**

* * *

**

**♥•♥Notas de Ludra♥•♥**

Hiya! nOn, tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, no? –Ludra ve una muchedumbre con antorchas- .o.U okk, pero no es para que me linchen! XO…pero bueno, aquí está el tercer chap. Que puedo decir, no taba inspirada, pero como que cuando comencé a escribirlo me empezó a llegar n-n, en fin espero os guste!

**Tala:** ESTOY ENBARAZADO! OoO!…-se desmaya-

**Kai:** TYSON COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO!

**Tyson:** P-pero Kai…no es mi culpa…yo no hice nada…fue Ludra la que lo inventó LO JURO!

**Ludra:** Pelea XD, vamos Kai golpéalo donde más le duele non

**Kai:** Claro que no, que tal si lo dejo estéril después u-u

**Tyson:** O.O!

**Ludra:** Ahmmm…no me refería ahí Kai û-u, pero ya veo donde está centrado tu interés XD

**Kai:** O/O!

**Ludra:** XDDDDD…pillín!…-ejem-bueno los dejó a ustedes dos solos para que hagan lo que quieran, por ahora yo solamente les dejó leer el fic a los lectores, disfrútenlo! Y por cierto Grax a todos los review! Ahh me hacen feliz T-T. DANK!

* * *

**¡Disfrutad!  
L.M.N

* * *

**

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"¿Y bien que te parece?"**

La voz chispeante de Tala se oyó. La Mansión del pelirrojo era tan grande como la de Kai cuando era más joven, la cual renunció hace mucho tiempo atrás por estar con Tyson.

**"Vaya…es grande"**

Kai sorprendió un poco, llevaba tiempo que no estaba en una Mansión y el ver una después de muchos años, impactaba.

**"¿Y solamente viven tú y Darian?"**

El pelirrojo asintió.

**"Pero también viven los sirvientes, un pequeñín que pronto vendrá"** con ello se toca la barriga.** "Y por supuesto tú"**

Lo último dicho hizo sentir apenado al bicolor.

**"Tala…yo…no sé como agradecerte"** tartamudeó avergonzado.** "¿No crees que será mucha molestia para ti y Darian?"**

**"¡Por supuesto que no!"** sonrió. **"Ya sabes que Darian te estima mucho y para él eres como un hermano"** le da unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda. **"Así que siéntete como en tu casa"**

Al oír las palabras de su amigo, Kai relajó. Sin más ni más, el pelirrojo animó al otro chico a entrar a su casa, la hacerlo un mayordomo salió a recibirlo y a tomar el equipaje.

Dentro, el lugar como era de suponerse era inmenso. El bicolor observó el lugar impresionado, había muchos adornos tales como: Estatuas de mármol o de diferentes materiales; en realidad no podía decir de que eran, él no era del tipo artístico y no sabía nada sobre tal materia, pero eso sí, le agradaban; también habían varias pinturas enormes, algunas de ellas mostraban batallas, paisajes, replicas de pinturas famosas, pero una en especial había llamado la atención del bicolor.

**"¿Ese eres tú Tala?"**

**"No"**

**"¿No?"** extrañó. **"Pero se parece a ti"**

**"Obsérvalo bien y te darás cuenta"**

El bicolor lo hizo, en efecto, el retrato no era de Tala a pesar de su gran parecido a él, más bien se trataba de una chica. El retrato mostraba un rostro similar al de pelirrojo, igual color de cabello, cara, pero con algunas diferencias, tales como sus ojos verdes, el cabello de atrás era significativamente más largo, abundantes pestañas, unos diminutos aretes de brillantes en forma de corazón y traía una gabardina blanca la cual cubría toda la parte del poco cuerpo pintado.

**"Es cierto…pero si no eres tú Tala" **volteó a verlo. **"¿Entonces quién es?"**

**"Mi hermana"**

La voz llamó de atrás de los chicos. Al voltearse, Kai observó al hombre a quien le pertenecía esa voz bastante familiar.

**"¡Darian!"** chilló feliz.

El otro hombre le dio una cálida sonrisa. Su figura era delgada, muscular, de cabello corto lacio, de color aquamar o azul-hielo, ojos verdes; vestía un traje semi-formal sin corbata, zapatos formales y para dar un lindo contraste de elegancia con rebeldía, traía una diminuta arracada en la oreja izquierda y un collar con un dije de cruz egipcia, ambos accesorios de oro.

**"Hola Kai, me da gusto verte"**

**"A mi también"** dijo sonriendo. **"Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa"**

**"Hey vamos, para que son los amigos"**

Con ello, Kai recordó lo anterior.

**"Ah por cierto…habías dicho que el retrato era de tu hermana¿cierto?"**

**"Si así es, su nombre es Liara"**

**"¿Liara?"** repitió. **"¿Y qué pasó con ella?"**

**"Murió hace mucho tiempo"**

**"Lo-lo siento"**

**"No te preocupes, lo he superado…aunque"** voltea a ver a Tala. **"Tú no me ayudas en mucho sabes"**

**"¡Oye!"** irritó.** "Yo no tengo la culpa que te hayas fijado en mí"** le da la espalda.

**"Ohh vamos mi amor, ya sabes que tengo tendencias algolagnicas**(•)**"** dijo con humor y abraza al pelirrojo. **"Además, no podrías vivir sin mí"**

**"¿Qué!"** bufó. **"¡Crees que eres el único galán que tenía!"**

Una pequeña riña se presentó, aunque más bien el único en discutir era Tala y Darian solamente escuchaba los alegatos de su esposo. Kai observó con entretenimiento a la pareja; como siempre en una relación hay diferencias, pequeñas peleas las cuales mientras las dos personas se amen, nunca sobresaldrán de ser simples problemas.

El semblante del bicolor cambió, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia sobre su nueva situación. Nuevamente los recuerdos de su relación con Tyson avivaron en su cabeza.

'_¿Por qué tuvo que ser así…Tyson, por qué?'_

Los otros dos detuvieron al darse cuenta de la actitud de Kai, nuevamente el sentimiento de pena los acogió.

**"Kai"** el pelirrojo llamó. **"Olvídalo, solamente te hace más daño"**

**"Si fuera tan fácil Tala…créeme que lo haría"**

**"Ya verás que con el tiempo sanará" **con ello le da unas suaves palmaditas para animarlo.

**"¡Pero para qué esperar al tiempo!"** clamó el aquamar mientras sacaba una agenda electrónica. **"Déjame hacer unas llamadas a unos amigos que se morirían por salir contigo"** observó el aparato, Tala y Kai lo observaban incrédulos. **"Por cierto Kai…te gustan altos, chaparros o del mismo color de tu cabello, tú dime"**

Las miradas de los dos chicos recayeron al otro hombre como dagas.

**"¿Qué!"** replicó. **"¡Estoy tratando de ayudar!"**

**"Mi amor"** el pelirrojo comenzó frotando su cien al mismo tiempo. **"Cuando nadie te pida tu ayuda, por favor no la des¿de acuerdo?"**

Darian gruñó ante el comentario de su esposo, luego portó su mirada en un enfadado Kai.

**"O prefieres de sorpresa"**

El bicolor no dijo nada, al momento un golpe propinado en la cabeza del otro hombre fue escuchado como también un «ya cállate» por parte de Tala…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"…Demonios…"**

Maldijo entre susurros. El moreno había llegado a Moscú hace dos horas, sabía perfectamente que aquí se encontraría Kai junto con Tala y Darian, lo cual era bastante lógico, ellos vivían aquí en una mansión a una hora lejos del hotel donde se encontraba, podía ir…pero al pasar cinco años juntos, Tyson sabía de antemano que su fénix no lo perdonaría tan fácil, un simple «lo siento» en este caso no era lo suficiente.

El moreno continúo tendido en la cama, desde su llegada no había hecho nada más. Qué podría hacer…en realidad no lo sabía.

'_¿Y ahora?' _pensó aún en la misma posición, _'No puedo llegar y decir que lo siento…aunque sea verdad, Kai está desilusionado de mí y jamás querrá verme…que hago…'_

Aún sin poder encontrar una salida, el moreno decidió levantarse, el estar ahí sin hacer nada no mejoraría las cosas.

'_Quizás si camino encuentre alguna respuesta'_

Sin pensarlo más, Tyson tomó un abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta…

No había nada interesante por las calles de la ciudad, solamente gente, cada una en sus propios intereses, su mundo.

El moreno marchó a pasos lentos, observó cada rincón en busca de alguna señal o inspiración, nada. El día comenzaba a irse a cada minuto, toda la muchedumbre desaparecía poco a poco al parecer no a muchos les agradaba estar a fueras a horas nocturnas, no hay que culparlos, hay varios peligros cuando todo está a oscuras.

Tyson continúo sin rumbo fijo, estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, los cuales no diferían de los anteriores en el hotel, pero claro, como podrían variar si su ave de fuego se había marchado de su lado y el no encontraba una forma de hacerlo volver.

Sin buscarlo, el moreno llegó a un parque. El lugar se encontraba un poco solitario, había parejas, algunos caminantes sin rumbo como él y una que otra familiar por ahí… ¿una familia, Tyson centro su mirada a ellos; estaba la mamá, el papá y por supuesto…los hijos.

Era gracioso como a veces la vida misma mostraba ironías como aquellas; Tyson ahí parado, con el problema de su pareja y enfrente la causa de la separación. Observó sin perder detalle a los pequeños, se encontraban jugando en el pasto, bastante felices mientras sus padres los veían desde el banquillo, al igual la pareja se encontraba contenta, orgullosa de sus hijos.

No podía evitar sentir amargura; el ver a los dos pequeños divertirse como si nada causaba una alegría inexplicable al moreno, pero igual, también una agonía…quizás no debió haberse negado a tener un hijo, después de todo, los hijos son la luz de la familia.

Prosiguió con su marcha hasta pasar a la familia, así sin saber a donde llegar, Tyson continuó. Después de andar un rato más caminando, el moreno llegó donde en primera instancia, no quería ir.

La mansión estaba al frente, sólo una calle no muy grande era la separación del lugar donde estaba Kai. Tyson no quería acercarse, pero como siempre, el inconciente actúa más rápido que el raciocinio; el moreno sin percatarse ya se encontraba enfrente de las rejas.

Podía alcanzarse a ver hasta la puerta de la mansión y como obra por el espíritu santo, en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta revelando al deseado.

Kai salió primero seguido de Tala, por la expresión del pelirrojo, parecía que estaba enfadado sobre algo o alguien. Aún así, Tyson no vio mucho porque al ver que se dirigían al portón, se escondió de inmediato y luego se volvió a cruzar de acera para no ser cachado.

Apenas logró esconderse cuando se abrió la puerta, los dos chicos salieron furtivamente e inmersos en su plática.

Tyson observó a Kai, se veía feliz ahora, quizás su separación fue lo mejor, tal vez esa era la respuesta que buscaba en la calle. Pero no pudo indagar más porque en ese momento, un pequeño en patineta chocó con él.

**"¡Ouch!"** quejó al caer al suelo en seco. **"¡Por qué no te fijas por donde vas mocoso!"** bramó demasiado audible.

El pequeño al levantarse, se disculpó mil veces con el mayor para irse lo más rápido que le daban sus pies. El moreno lo siguió con una mirada fulminante hasta perderlo de vista.

**"¿Tyson?"**

El hombre congeló al oír su nombre, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

**"¿Qué haces aquí?"** Kai preguntó no totalmente incrédulo.** "Debí imaginarme que vendrías" **resopló.

**"No es lo que tú piensas"**

El bicolor aturdió ante lo dicho.

**"¿Qué insinúas?"**

**"No vine aquí a buscarte para que regreses conmigo"** mintió.

Tanto Kai como Tala lo miraron perplejos.

**"¿Entonces?"** ahora era el turno del lobo, ya que Kai aún no podía gesticular nada.

**"Solamente vine para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y también…decirte que fue lo mejor el separarnos"** su voz comenzó adelgazarse.

**"¿E-enserio?"** ahora el fénix logró hablar.

**"Sí"** embozó una sonrisa falsa.** "También deseo que encuentres a la persona correcta para ti"**

Nuevamente los dos chicos quedaron boquiabiertos. En ello el moreno ve la panza del pelirrojo para sorprenderse del pequeño bulto.

**"¿Estás embarazado Tala?"**

La pregunta tomó al ruso fuera de guardia.

**"¿Eh?…ah sí"**

**"Vaya, pues felicidades Tala"** sonrió. **"Tú y Darian deben estar felices¿cierto?"**

**"¿Eh?…ah ehmm…sí, así es"** respondió aún aturdido.

**"Kai"** llamó. **"Espero que tengas ese hijo que tanto deseas con la persona que te haga realmente feliz"** voz con un poco de tono melancólico.

**"Tyson"** la mirada del bicolor se tornó suave. **"…yo"**

**"Pero bueno…"**comenzó el dragón. **"No les quito más el tiempo, y Kai"** nuevamente centró su vista en los ojos rosa-azulados de su ex. **"No te volveré a molestar, te deseo lo mejor"**

Con ello el moreno se voltea para marcharse.

**"¡Espera!"** así lo hizo el moreno.

**"¿Sí?"** se volteó.

**"Yo…yo…"** no sabía que decir.

Por un pequeño lapso sus miradas se encontraron, varios sentimientos se mostraron en sus ojos, como esperanza en los rubíes de dragón.

**"Yo…también te deseo lo mejor y espero que encuentres a la persona ideal"**

Mintió, realmente lo que quería decir era: «No te vayas Tyson, yo te amo y eres el único con quien quiero estar», pero claro, a veces las razón le gana al inconciente y a los verdaderos sentimientos.

**"Oh…gracias Kai"** con una sonrisa falsa, nuevamente se voltea para ahora si irse.

Tala aún estaba son habla, no entendía bien lo de hace unos instantes. El jamás esperó ver a Tyson aceptar su rompimiento de una manera madura, más bien imaginaba al moreno venir a discutir, disculparse o cualquier otra cosa para que Kai volviera a su lado, pero… ¿aceptarlo? Y además desearle lo mejor con OTRA persona…ese no era Tyson, no podía serlo… ¿o sí?

**"Ahmm…Kai"**

**"Si Tala, también estoy sorprendido, tanto que no sé ni que pensar"**

**"Pues yo pienso que ese no es Tyson"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Sí, debe ser algún clon o algo"** adujo. **"Vamos, si fuera el verdadero Tyson, no crees que actúo demasiado…no sé… ¿maduro?"**

**"Sí, tienes razón, aunque…"** inquirió. **"Tyson es difícil de predecir, crees conocerlo y aún así te llega a sorprender, es como…como una caja de monerías"**

**"Aha"** suspiró. **"Pero bueno, vamos a ir al centro comercial¿o qué?"**

**"Ah es cierto, vamos"**

Dicho eso, los dos chicos volvieron a su andar, aún analizando lo de hace un momento mientras Tala se divertía haciendo hipótesis de la extraña actitud del moreno…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

'_¡DIOS, QUE DEMONIOS HIZE!'_

Tyson continuaba reprendiéndose, aún sin creer lo que había hecho hace unos minutos.

'_¡No puedo creerlo, acabo de decirle a Kai que sea feliz con OTRO!…Dios, de las cosas más estúpidas que hago está se ganó el premio…'_

Después de lo hecho, el moreno se hizo una nota mental de nunca tratar de actuar de acuerdo a su edad, no era conveniente en ciertas circunstancias.

En realidad, el moreno quería decirle al bicolor que volviera con él, estaba dispuesto a patalear, llorar, implorar o cualquier cosa, sí servía a la causa, no todo lo contrario.

El moreno suspiró pesadamente, como decían: «a lo hecho, pecho» ya no podía cambiarlo aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, tendría que resignarse y tratar de olvidar al bicolor, pero sería más fácil enseñarle a Tyson física cuántica, que olvidarlo.

Y así, sumergido en sus pensamientos Tyson caminó sin fijarse a donde iba, pero por suerte del, el dragón cada vez al atravesar las calles no habían coches; porque si así fuera, entonces Kai estaría a su lado, pero en un funeral. Así continúo hasta chocar, no con pared ni con un poste, sino con una persona.

**"¡Hey, fíjate por donde caminas estú…¡Tyson!"**

En ello el dragón reaccionó.

**"¿Bro-Brooklyn?"** sorprendió.

**"Vaya, vaya que pequeño es el mundo¿no?"** sonrió como usual. **"No creí verte por estos rumbos Tyson"**

**"Lo mismo digo Brooklyn"** le retornó la sonrisa. **"¿Qué haces aquí?"**

**"Aquí vivo con mi novio"**

**"¿Tú novio?" **chilló. **"Vaya, no sabía que tenías novio¿quién es?"**

**"Garland"**

**"¿Garland?"**

El pelinaranja sonrió ante la reacción del otro chico.

**"Cielos viejo, jamás lo hubiera imaginado¿y dónde está?"**

**"En este edificio"** señaló a la construcción a un lado de ellos. **"Aquí trabaja"**

**"¿Trabaja?"** exclamó. **"¿Y en qué?"**

**"Ven entremos y te mostraré"**

Dicho eso los dos jóvenes entraron. Ya dentro, el lugar era bastante amplio y al parecer tenía varios pisos. Brooklyn le señaló al elevador para dirigirse a el y abordarlo.

Arriba, en el noveno piso, caminaron por un largo pasillo para llegar a una sala de espera, la cual estaba repleta de gente.

**"Cielos¿pues a que se dedica Garland?"**

**"Ya verás"**

Con ello el más grande se dirigió al escritorio de la secretaria mientras el otro le seguía.

**"Kaly podrías decirle a Garland que ya estoy aquí"**

**"El señor Garland está ocupado atendiendo a un paciente, pero horita le aviso su llegada"**

**"Gracias"** se volteó a Tyson. **"Bien ahora viene la parte aburrida, esperemos"**

Dicho eso, los dos jóvenes buscaron un por asientos que por suerte encontraron…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"Hey Garland estoy loco¿si o no?"**

El peliplateado se llevó una mano a su cara en desesperación.

**"Por milésima vez Darian, no estás loco sólo por venir al psicólogo"** resopló. **"Ahora¿podrías decirme qué es lo que te ocurre ahora?"**

**"En realidad no soy yo, es otra persona"** dijo el aquamar acostado cómodamente en el sillón. **"Quiero ayudarlo, pero al parecer la primera idea que tuve no fue…como decirlo…la mejor"**

**"Entonces, porque no le dices que venga él en lugar de ti"** resopló.

**"Hmmm no creo que esté loco como para venir contigo"**

Ante lo dicho, Garland juraría si no fuera porque es un profesionista respetable, mataría en ese mismo momento a su amigo…de una manera dolorosa.

**"Mira Darian, si lo que buscas es un consejo de mi parte"** decía mientras luchaba por mantener la paciencia. **"Porque no me lo preguntas cuando termine mi trabajo y no en calidad de paciente"**

**"En realidad no podía esperar…y sobre el consejo hmmm…más bien venía a que me dijeras un sí o un no"**

**"Debí imaginármelo"** suspiró. **"¿Qué tienes en mente?"**

**"Voy a construir una guardería"**

**"¿Una guardería?"** aturdió. **"¿Por qué?…un momento esto tiene que ver con este supuesto amigo¿cierto?"**

El otro hombre asintió.

**"Y por lo menos podría saber de quién se trata…dijo, realmente no ayuda mucho el solamente decir «amigo»"** inquirió sutilmente. **"Aunque en tu caso, casi siempre ese supuesto amigo resulta ser Tala"**

**"Esta vez es diferente"**

**"Esta bien, hagamos de cuenta que te creo, ahora quien es"**

**"Kai"**

La cara hartada del peliplateado cambió totalmente al oír el nombre, ahora en su lugar había una«muy» interesada.

**"Con que Kai" **sonrió animosamente. **"Muy bien, ahora si estoy interesado, cuéntame todo y con lujo de detalles"**

Y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Darian comenzó a contarle sobre la situación del bicolor. El otro chico escuchó atentamente, analizaba el caso de manera profesional y quizás también con un poco de mayor interés por de su parte.

**"Ahora entiendo"**

**"Entonces¿crees que sea una buena idea?"** inquirió.

**"Pues como lo veo, no pienso que sea una buena idea"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Sino una excelente idea, vaya primera vez que se te ocurre algo bueno"**

**"¡Oye!"** refunfuñó **"A mí siempre se me ocurren buenas ideas…el problema es que soy demasiado directo e inoportuno"**

**"¡Wow, Darian admitiendo su defectos"** rió. **"Veo que a pesar de todo si te ha servido la terapia, pero claro, si tienes al mejor psicólogo de Rusia"**

**"Tsk, y me dicen que yo soy el presuntuoso"**

Con ello Garland le da una mirada fulminante.

**"¿Qué?"** le regresó la mirada. **"Es la verdad"**

**"Si pero si de creídos hablamos tú te llevas la corona"** saltó de manera airosa. **"Y ahora que recuerdo…aún no hemos hablado sobre esa cuestión de am…"**

**"¡Hey, sino vine a consulta, solamente vine a que me dijeras si era buena mi idea" **con ello se levantó del sillón. **"Pero como ya respondiste ahora me marcho que tengo asuntos que atender"**

Así el ojiverde se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí, no sin antes ser detenido por una respuesta no muy grata del otro hombre.

**"Mi secretaría te cobrará la consulta"** dijo con voz serena.

**"¿Qué, pero sino es consulta"**

**"Pero la apartaste como tal…así que lo siento, tienes que pagar por mi servicio"** sonrió ampliamente. **"La próxima vez que quieras mi opinión, mejor cítame en otro lugar"**

Un pequeño gruñido salió de los labios del otro chico, de inmediato se volteó, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, no fuera a ser que también por tardarse en salir le cobraran.

Al ver eso, Garland no pudo evitar reírse. Darian era uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque en ocasiones se arrepentía de conocerlo, aún así siempre le encantaba ver la cara del hombre cuando a pagar se refería, tenía dinero de sobra, pero por alguna razón se enfada por tener que gastarlo. Para Garland hacerlo enojarse de esa manera era bastante divertido y cuando tenía lo oportunidad lo hacía...

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Afuera, Tyson se encontraba leyendo algunas revistas, no había ninguna interesante pero como la suerte estaba de su parte; claro esta apareció después de haber visto a Kai, logró encontrar una más o menos buena. Por otra parte, Brooklyn estaba totalmente dormido en el sillón, cabeza recargada en la pared con la boca bien abierta y saliva escurriendo, lo típico del chico. Así que ninguno se percató del aquamar al pasar enfrente de ellos quien aún continuaba malhumorado por la paga.

**"Señor Brooklyn"** la secretaría llamó. **"Señor Brooklyn"**

**"Oye Brooklyn, te hablan"** el moreno zarandeó un poco al otro hombre para despertarlo.

**"¿Eh?…ah, qué pasó…"** vista perdida y soñolienta.

**"Señor Brooklyn, el señor Garland lo atenderá por un momento"** le dio una sonrisa. **"Pase por favor"**

Sin peder más, Brooklyn y Tyson se levantaron de sus asientos para entrar al consultorio, aunque el moreno ayudó un poco al mayor quien se zarandeaba con ánimos de caer al suelo quien llamaba a gritos por él.

Al entrar, Garland sorprendió al ver a dragón.

**"¿Tyson?"**

**"Hola Garland"** le saludo animoso.

**"Vaya, jamás hubiera creído verte por aquí"**

Tyson se llevó una mano a su cabeza de manera torpe y riendo.

Y en ese instante, Garland agradeció al cielo porque al fin algo interesante había caído a su puerta… ¿quién dijo que ser psicólogo no era divertido, el chico podía oler venir varias cosas fascinantes y quizás…con ellas dinero también.

* * *

**♥•♥Notas finales♥•♥**

Whee! Y aquí se acaba el capítulo, debo decir que me quedó más largo de lo que lo tenía contemplado XD jejejejejeje, me emocioné con la última escena, y pos ya ven, Tyson maduró y aceptó su rompimiento…tendremos que admitir que eso fue lo más menzo que pudo hacer¿cierto?

**Kai:** SÍ!…POR QUÉ ME DAJASTE IR ASÍ COMO ASÍ TYSON, CONTESTAMENTE! ÒoÓ

**Tyson:** -siendo sacudido por el bicolor- x…creo que voy a vomitar.

**Tala:** -ya recobrado- DIOS ESTOY EMBARAZADO! OoO! –se vuelve a desmayar pero en ese momento aparece Darian con traje de príncipe azul, lo toma en sus brazos y se lo lleva de ahí-

**Ludra:** Hey! No se supone que le tienes que dar un beso para que se despierte?ô.o

**Darian:** Y por qué tengo que conformarme con un solo beso, si puedo tenerlo todo n.njejejejeje –sale de ahí con Tala-

**Ludra:** Cielos y hablando de gandayas ô.o

**Garland:** Genial salgo aquí!…un momento porque soy un psicólogo ò.o

**Brooklyn:** Bueno yo no me quejo n-n

**Ludra:** Hey, no me hechen la culpa…tuve esos sueños raros donde Garland era un psicólogo de quien sabe donde y Brooklyn era un ninfómano(•) u-u

**Brooklyn:** NINFÓMANO OoO!……………………COOL XD –voltea a ver a Garland de manera peligrosa-

**Garland:** O.OUUUUUUU…-sale corriendo- auxilio me quieren violar! XO –Brooklyn va tras él-

**Ludra:** n.nUUUUUjejejejejeje…okk, será mejor que los dejemos solos, pero bueno, como siempre, sin más que decir:

Dejadme un review!(R/R)…todas las opiniones son importantes y me gustaría saberlas, además son recibidas con júbilo n-n (a excepción de las antiyaoi claro está ù-u, los cuales borraré de inmediato, así que no se molesten!), ya saben, cualquier crítica constructiva se acepta. Grax! nOn

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Por cierto ahora tengo una nueva simbología n-n, cada vez que vean estesigno(•) después de una palabra es para hacerles referencia que al final, por si no saben lo que significa, se los explicaré n.n

**Significados:**

•**Algolagnicas. **Proviene de la palabra **algolagnia, **dicese de la búsqueda del placer sexual por medio del dolor, no es lo mismo que masoquismo ya queeste implica dominación, sumición o humillación y la algolania, es como la atracción hacia el dolor o el sufrimiento.

•**Ninfómano. **Término masculino para Ninfómana; dicese de un varón quien desespera por tener relaciones sexuales o simplemente le fascina tener mucho sexo. (esto puede ser con la misma persona ocon otras).

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Continuará…okk? n-n**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

**•♥•L.M.N•♥•  
♥•♥Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	4. Nuevos cambios, nuevas profesiones

**

* * *

**

.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.

**"Verlorene Liebe"  
****(Lost Love)**

**-Por LudraJenova-**

**.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.

* * *

**

♥•♥**Notas de Ludra**♥•♥

Hiya volvi! buuuuuuuuuuueno en primer lugar un gran gomen nasai por la tardanza jejejejejejeje sorry, bueno no tengo realmente una gran excusa que decir, todo es por lo mismo, falta de tiempo, falta de sueño (je como me desvelo tiendo a recuperar el sueño durmiendo por las tardes los días que tengo libres, así que con esto no puedo ponerme a escribir), falta ganas…bueno esto es especialmente porque…hmmm bueno ustedes si han escrito algo sabrán que a veces a uno no le llega la inspiración para escribir algo, pues a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero en lugar de la inspiración es más bien ganas, sino me siento en el ánimo de escribir no lo hago, a veces ocurre que tengo ganas de escribir, pero no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo y cuando si lo tengo, no me dan…que cosas no?...no es lo mismo que el bloqueo, porque en sí, las historias ya están desarrolladas (la mayoría de mis fics están así), más bien es tener ganas de quedarme sentada un buen rato y ponerme a escribir, jejejejeje…

En fin, debo decir que hoy fue uno de esos días en que me dieron ganas de escribir, bueno había buscando unos fics One Piece para animarme…si claro no hay como leer algunos fics buenos para animarme…eso siempre funciona (el problema es encontrarlos ò-ó, porque mis gustos son muy especiales T.T), pero bueno a pesar de que no los encontré, la cuestión de no hallarlos me incitó para escribir unos, pero en lugar de eso, más bien me puse a actualizar un fic XD y aquí ta'!

Vos sean felices! Por fin el chap. 4 de esta historia hurra! Lean, lean, lean!

* * *

**¡Disfrutad!  
****L.M.N**

* * *

.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.

* * *

**"Entonces así fue como sucedió"**

Garland guardó silencio meditando lo dicho por el dragón.

Era gracioso ver como el destino cambiaba tus jugadas; Tyson se encontró con Brooklyn por mera coincidencia y esto lo llevo a ver a Garland, quien para la mayor sorpresa del moreno ahora era un prestigioso psicólogo. Pero lo más gracioso, era que lo supuestamente «el contarles el porqué estaba ahí en Moscú» terminó en una sesión por parte del peliplateado.

**"¿Y bien?"** Tyson inquirió, dudoso ante un gran momento de silencio.** "¿Alguna sugerencia?"**

**"Si"**

El moreno tragó un poco de saliva, la mirada de Garland no le agradaba, algo en su interior le decía que la sugerencia no le iba a gustar.

**"¿Entonces qué lo que puedo hacer?"** su voz se oía insegura.

**"Será algo realmente maravilloso Tyson"** nuevamente esa sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

Otra vez la sensación se dio lugar, era él o esa sonrisa de Garland simplemente no le inspiraba confianza.

El cuarto se tornó silencioso, una suave brisa intrusa sacudía sus cabellos, inclusive los del pelinaranja, quien se encontraba recostado plácidamente en el sillón.

'_Je, Garland se encuentra emocionado' _pensó, ojos aún cerrados. _'Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así' _abrió sus ojos, giró un poco su cabeza y observó la felicidad de su novio al decirle a Tyson su solución, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

**"¿QUÉ!"** impactó.**"¡NO LO HARÉ!"**

**"Muy bien, entonces olvídate de tener alguna posibilidad de volver a estar con Kai"** resopló secamente.

Ante lo dicho Tyson calló, su mirada recayó al suelo con un poco de furia.

'_Si no lo hago, jamás volveré a tener otro oportunidad' _meditó.

**"¿Y bien Tyson?"** llamó. **"Piensas hacerlo o ¿no?"**

**"Lo haré"** voz decidida. **"Haré todo lo que sea necesario para volver a estar con Kai"**

**"¡Ese es el espíritu!"** emocionó el peliplateado. **"Además, lograrás enfrentar ese miedo que tanto te agobia, ya lo verás Tyson"** le sonríe ampliamente.

**"Sí, gracias Garland"**

**"De nada"** guarda silencio. **"Son 1500 de la** **consulta"**

**"¿Qué!"** gritó a todo pulmón.

Atrás, aún en el sillón, Brooklyn rió un poco al oírlos.

'_Ahhh, Garlando nunca cambiará…por eso lo amo'_

Con ello, los alegatos del moreno por el dinero reinaron como nunca antes…

**"¡PERO SI YO NO VINE A CONSULTA!"

* * *

**

.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.

* * *

No lejos de ahí, en el parque varias personas se encontraban alimentando a los palomas, especialmente dos jóvenes.

**"¿Vienes aquí diario Tala?"**

Kai inquirió a su amigo mientras veía como la guerra estallaba entre las palomas por agarrar el pan. Un lindo escenario sin duda.

**"Jejeje, a veces"** rió. **"Me gusta ver como se pelean por la comida"** en ello picotazos comenzaron a darse lugar.

**"Wow, si que son agresivas esas palomas"**

**"Jejejejeje sí, a cuál le vas Kai"**

**"No sé…a la grandota gorda de ahí"**

Así duraron un largo tiempo observando las gracias de las palomas, hasta que de repente, unas comenzaron a aparearse, una vista nada placentera para ellos.

**"Ahmm… ¿nos vamos ya Tala?"**

**"Espera esto es interesante"** mencionó el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista de las palomas.

No duro mucho la diversión cuando un niño llegó corriendo a espantarlas, seguido por no muy cerca de sus padres.

**"¡Whee!"** gritó emocionado.

Kai observó a la familia mientras Tala continuaba murmurando obscenidades al pequeño chico, quien, sin querer había arruinado la diversión del ojiazul-cielo.

El bicolor observó atento a los padres, eran jóvenes, se podía notar por su cara, quizás primerizos, no obstante, sentía que algo no estaba bien en ellos.

El pequeño continuó con su diversión, corría, brinca, se tiraba al suelo, lo común de un niño de su edad, cual podría ser entre 5 o 6 años. Su cabello era de color negro-azulado agarrado en una pequeña coleta apenas perceptible por la gorra roja que traía, ojos rojizos, gran sonrisa, piel clara, traía unos shorts verdes marrón, camisa café y unos pequeños tenis blancos con franjas azul marino. Un pequeñín adorable sin duda, lo único «malo» sería el gran parecido que tenía con Tyson.

'…_Tyson…me pregunto…si Tyson y yo hubiéramos tenido un bebé¿cómo sería?…' _meditó el bicolor, ciertamente el tratar de imaginarse a su bebé le causaba felicidad, pero claro no todo dura, y con esto no fue la excepción; al dejar imagilandia, Kai regresó a la realidad para recordar sobre su rompimiento con Tyson.

'…_de que sirve…jamás tendré un bebé con Tyson…jamás…'_

Ante la mirada centrada de Kai a la familia, Tala se dio cuenta que a pesar de intentar llevar al otro chico a lugares tranquilos para hacerlo olvidar de su amante, era inútil, donde sea encontraría familias, niños. No había una solución, amenos, claro está que matase a todas las familias de Moscú, lo cual no era una opción lógica. Kai debía enfrentarlo por sí mismo, él solamente podía darle una mano cuando lo necesitara.

'_Ahora que lo recuerdo…Darian me dijo que tenía una solución para ayudar a Kai completamente…' _pensó. _'Espero que no sea el conseguirle otra pareja, si hace eso el idiota¡lo mato!…como se atreve a pensar en algo por el estilo¡no ve que Kai no está bien sentimentalmente! Ese imbécil…' _

Y mientras continuaba con su acusatorio interno, una venita de la frente se mostraba con mayor profundidad cada vez que recordaba cada idiotez por parte de su marido cuando intentaba arreglar la situación del bicolor. Claro, no eran malas ideas, el problema era su in oportunismo y su falta de tacto a la situación.

Ante esto, Kai observó a Tala; podía decir que el pelirrojo tenía una pelea interna, lo más probable era sobre su marido y su sentido común le decía interrumpir pidiendo por irse de ahí.

Nuevamente regresó su vista a la familia. Ahora la pareja se encontraban sentados en unas bancas a lo lejos, el pequeño aún continuaba jugando, pero esta diversión pronto comenzó a ponerse peligrosa. A pesar de su corta altura, el niño logró subirse a una gran fuente en el centro, esta misa se encontraba totalmente llena, lo suficiente como para ahogarlo si se cayera en ella.

Kai al observar como el pequeño continuaba sus juegos arriba de los bordes de la fuente, preocupó. El brincar y tratar de correr ahí ya no era divertido a su vista, podía caerse; quería bajarlo de ahí, pero de inmediato reaccionó, él no era su padre ni mucho menos su madre, no tenía en cierta forma derecho de agarrar al niño, aunque fuera por su seguridad. Pronto los nervios del bicolor se tensaron, veía hacia sus padres, ninguno de ellos parecía importarle su hijo, se encontraban muy entretenidos en su plática como para ver a su hijo caer a la fuente…un momento¿caer?

Kai sin pensarlo se levantó de golpe, hecho mismo espantó a Tala de sus pensamientos.

**"¿Kai?"**

No recibió respuesta cuando el bicolor corrió de inmediato a la fuente, la acción extrañó por completo al pelirrojo, pero de repente observó que algo hacía falta en el panorama... ¡el niño, no estaba!

Al abalanzarse a la fuente, Kai sacó con gran desesperación al pequeño, quien por gracia (y velocidad por parte del) aún continuaba respirando bien sin problemas, un poco de más tiempo y un pequeño como él, se hubiera ahogado en ese lugar. La conmoción hecha por el bicolor llamó la atención de sus padres, al ver a su hijo en brazos de otra persona los alarmó, los dos corrieron gritando por el nombre del niño.

**"¡Dave!"**

Al oírlos, Kai volteó sin apartarse del pequeñín.

**"¡DAVE¡¿qué demonios le estás haciendo a mi hijo!"** furia salía de la voz del padre. **"¡Dame a mi hijo!"**

**"¡Hijo, hijito mío!"** llamó madre al llegar y tomar a su hijo de los brazos del chico pálido. "Está mojado" dijo incrédula.

Los dos miraron a Kai sin palabras.

**"La próxima vez, cuiden más a su hijo"**

Fue lo único que dijo cuando comenzó a caminar apartándose de ellos. Tala se acercó a él a paso lento, al juntarse, el pelirrojo intercambió unas palabras con su amigo, unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, sonrisas y pronto se encontraban en su andar afuera del parque…

* * *

.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.

* * *

En una parte del centro de Moscú, un peliverde observaba una construcción interesante para él. A su lado un vendedor de vienes raíces se encontraba.

**"Y bien señor¿qué opina?"** preguntó, un poco de impaciencia se mostraba en su voz al ver al ojiverde no decidirse.

**"No está mal"** volvió a observarla, analizándola.** "Sólo permítame unos minutos"**

Con ello, saca un celular de su saco, marca un número y espera por la otra persona en contestar.

**"Hola Beg, si soy yo idiota, ni modo que tu madre imbécil…"** rió un poco. **"…si claro, no Tala no está conmigo…ja, ya te he dicho que dejes de joder con eso, Tala no se divorciará de mi y si eso pasa, estoy más que seguro que jamás se casaría con alguien como tú…"**

La conversación se explayó un tiempo más, el vendedor impacientó aún más al ver como continuaba la plática, aún sin saber si iba a comprar la casa o no.

**"Ahmm…disculpe señor"**

**"Espera un momento Beg…"** se quitó el celular. **"¿Si?"**

**"Me preguntaba si va a querer la casa o no"**

**"Espere un momento, en eso estoy, no ve que estoy ocupado"** con ello regresa a la plática.** "Hola, si Beg…no es un vendedor, mira Beg en realidad te hable para saber si crees que las cosas cabrán en esta casa…aha…aha…eso exactamente mide…aha…si tiene…aha…si hay uno cerca de aquí, a dos cuadras, no está lejos…aha…¡PERFECTO! Entonces todo está arreglado…aha…muy bien, gracias por tu ayuda, nos vemos después…no idiota jamás engañaré a Tala…si tú también vete al demonio y le mandas saludos de mi parte…jajaja…" **colgó.

El otro hombre lo miró esperanzado.

**"¿Y bien señor, la comprará?"**

**"Dígame una cosa señor"** guardó silencio. **"No cree que este lugar será una grandiosa guardería¿eh?"**

* * *

.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.

* * *

En otro lugar, un joven se encontraba enfrente de un gran edificio. La fachada se encontraba muy deteriorada, al parecer la construcción era muy antigua y por el lugar, parecía ser un edificio de gente humilde.

Al verla, el peliazul volvió a ver el papel en su mano, claramente el número inscrito coincidía al de la edificación. Con un gran suspiro, Tyson prosiguió con su tarea, entró.

Dentro, el lugar como afuera se encontraba muy deteriorado inclusive más; el moreno no pude evitar sentir pena por las personas de los departamentos, claro, al ser de una clase más alta, el moreno estaba acostumbrado a lujos y a lugares finos o por lo menos no tan decadentes. No obstante, tenía trabajo que hacer y no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Ahora bien, solamente tenía que encontrar el número del departamento.

**"340 A cuarto piso, ya estoy en el cuarto piso…" **habló así mismo. **"…ahora dónde estará ese departamento…330B, 333C, 336A…dónde está ese estúpido depa…¡ahh aquí está!"**

Enfrente de él como lo había dicho, se encontraba el cuarto 340A. Tyson se sentía nervioso, era la primera vez que hacía algo similar y la verdad no tenía ninguna experiencia ante ello, pero bueno, él era Tyson Kinomiya, el gran ex-beyluchador y campeón invicto, con tales títulos como podría temer.

Y con esto pensamiento en mente, el moreno dirigió su dedo campeón al timbre, al sonar, el moreno espero por alguien en abrirle.

Al abrir la puerta, con una pequeña separación una cara de un niño, aproximadamente de 10 años de edad se mostró ante él.

**"¿Si, qué quiere?"** preguntó con indiferencia.

**"Hola niño¿dime están tus papás en casa?"**

**"¿Para qué los quieres?"** resopló.

**"Ah, fui contratados por ellos pa…"** no terminó de hablar cuando la puerta se está enfrente de su cara.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se formó en su cabeza ante la acción. Nuevamente volvió a tocar, ahora con un poco de enojo.

**"¿QUÉ QUIERES!"** gritó el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**"¡Solamente quiero hablar con tus papás!"**

**"¡VETE!"** gruñó. **"¡NO TE NECESITAMOS!"**

**"¡Eso ya veremos pequeño malcriado, abre la puerta!"** desesperó.

**"¡NO LARGATE!"**

**"¡NO MI IRÉ HASTA HABLAR CON TUS PAPÁS!"**

**"¡MIS PAPÁS NO QUIEREN HABLAR CONTIGO!"**

**"¡QUE ELLOS ME LO DIGAN EN MI CARA, ABRE LA PUERTA MOCOSO!" **la golpeó con brusquedad, ahora ya sin paciencia alguna.

Ante tal escándalo, los vecino salieron para ver que ocurría a lado, claro para ellos no era nuevo esta discusión…siempre sucedía cuando traían a un «nuevo»

**"¡ABRE LA PUERTA!" **exigió el moreno ya hasta el tope.

**"¡VETE O LLAMARÁ A LA POLICÍA!"**

Ante lo dicho, el moreno trató de guardar un poco la compostura, no por completo, deberemos hacer énfasis de que es Tyson del quien hablamos.

**"Muy bien chiquillo, me iré, pero ya hablaré con tus papás de esto"** amenazó y cuando disponía a marcharse, la puerta se abrió.

**"Esta bien"** fue lo único que salió del niño. "Te dejaré entrar, pero no le digas a mis papás de esto"

**"Lo prometo"**

**"¿En serio?"**

**"Así, es lo juro por lo más sagrado de mi corazón"** levantó una mano, mostrando su promesa.

**"Esta bien"** abrió más la puerta. **"Entra"**

Dicho y hecho, Tyson se encontraba adentro del departamento en cuestión de segundos. Observó el lugar, como lo imaginaba, no era la gran cosa y por la fachada, la gente debía ser bastante pobre como para vivir ahí.

**"Y bien, niño"** se volteó a donde estaba el pequeño. **"¿Dónde están tus papás?"**

**"No están"**

**"Oh"** simple respuesta, nuevamente continuó con su inspección al cuarto. **"Y dime, niño¿a qué horas van a llegar?"**

**"No lo sé"**

**"No lo sabes, hmmm, quizás en la noche o unas cuántas horas¿eh?"**

**"No lo sé"**

**"Como que no lo sabes"** levantó una ceja ante lo dicho. **"¿No te dijeron a dónde fueron?"**

**"No, ellos solamente salen y regresan cuando se les venga en gana" **resopló, un poco de tristeza ante la respuesta.

**"¿QUÉ!"** sorprendió enormemente. **"Te dejan solo así no más porque sí"**

**"Si"**

**"Hmm…por lo menos te dejan algo de comer, dinero…"**

**"No"**

Al oírlo, el moreno no pudo evitar sorprenderse aún más.

**"¿Cuántos años tienes?"**

**"9"**

**"¿9? Y te dejan solo, sin comida, sin dinero, totalmente a tu suerte¿eh?"**

**"Ya me he acostumbrado"** suspiró mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la salita, enfrente del moreno.

**"No puedo creerlo"** frotó su mano en su cien.** "De acuerdo está decidido"**

**"¿Decidido?"**

**"Si, pensaba empezar después de que tus padres consintieran todo, pero debido a las situaciones…"** miró hacia la cocina, donde se mostraban los cajones y alacenas sin comida alguna. **"Será mejor que empiece ahora"**

**"Debo advertirte que gente como tú no me agrada y no será amable contigo"** adujo el pequeño con altivad.

**"Ja, y crees que yo lo seré contigo mocoso" **mofó el peliazul. "De cualquier forma estoy en esto no por gusto propio"

**"Entonces estamos iguales"**

**"Si eso creo"** le da una sonrisa. **"¿No tienes hambre?"**

Sin poder decir palabra alguna, la simple mención de la comida hizo rugir al estómago del niño.

**"Hmmm…creo que eso es un sí"**

Avergonzó el chico.

**"Bueno vamos a conseguir algo de comida, vamos chiquillo"** con ello se dirigió a la salida.

**"¡Oye!"** llamó, Tyson detuvo.

**"¿Sí?"**

**"En primer lugar mi nombre no es chiquillo, ni mocoso, ni mucho menos niño" **bufó. **"Tengo un nombre y es Vlad"**

**"Ok, Vlad entonces"** le sonrió nuevamente, se agachó para esta a su altura, le ofreció la mano para decir: **"Mi nombre es Tyson Kinomiya, gusto en conocerte…y a partir de hoy, seré tú nuevo niñero"**

Y dada la presentación, Vlad y Tyson estrechan sus manos…

* * *

.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.

* * *

♥•♥**Notas finales**♥•♥

Yuju! –Ludra ve a los lectores- O.O ya terminaron, rayos, yo me estaba divirtiendo en la fuente XDDD…okkk que les pareció, buena? Chida? Mala, maso? Lo que sea está bien para mi, de hecho ya voy a dejar pasar cualquier comentario que me pongan, no importa que sea anti-yaoi o anti-pareja o crítica mala. Me he dado cuenta que una buena escritora debe saber recibir todos las opiniones no importa que no sean guantes de seda XD, todos los comentarios deben ser bien recibidos y aprender de cada uno de ellos, porque de lo malo también se aprende (y se hacen fregones corajes, pa' rellenar el hígado de piedritas, que buena falta le hace XDDD) .

Así que no les de pena! Claro está que si todas las opiniones son buenas que mejor! Me hacen feliz n-n pero también como ahora dejo todas, también les pido comprensión, obviamente si algo no te gusta no lo lees ni mucho menos dejas review! Así que por favor sean lógicos y vayan por el sentido común, no dejen reviews con el afán de fregar. Grax!

Ahora bien a lo que nos atañe! El fic!

Bueno ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo que pasará con Kai, ya ven los planes de Darian para él jejejejejeje, que tal les gustó Garland y Brooklyn? Luego saldrán un poco más para hacer cosas más padres, de hecho como ahora vieron, ellos tendrán un gran papel importante en le relación de Tyson y Kai n-n, Y QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL TRABAJITO DEL MORENO! Ah que no lo veían venir! Muajajajajajajajajajajaja lo sabía! nOn, en fin, las tendrá duró con el pequeño Vlad…

Y sobre la escena de las palomas…debo decir que esa parte se me ocurrió simplemente porque me estaba muriendo de sueño ese día y recordé algo que me había pasado a mí, de hecho la escena es una recreación total, solamente que Tala sería yo y Kai sería un amigo XP…claro que la escena en donde se cae el pequeño no es verdad, pero de que estaba un mendigo mocoso ahí si…y la verdad me daba cosa de que se cayera y su inches papás estaban bien lejos…ò.ó, si me dieron ganas de quitarlo de ahí, pero como Kai pensó, yo hice lo mismo y mejor no intervine, si se caía por lo menos se golpearía en la cabeza cuando mucho, porque no estaba llena la fuente…aún así no me dejó disfrutar del paseo por estar vigilando al inche mocoso ù-ú

En fin…espero les halla gustado, espero sus reviews! Ya saben cualquier comentario es importante para mí y los recibiré con gusto (aunque alguno me llenen de piedritas el hígado XD). Grax!

Por cierto, no aseguro nada, pero trataré de actualizar pronto. Nos vemos en el chap 5! Hasta entonces!

* * *

.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.

**Continuará…okk? n-n**

.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-.x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.-♥-♥-x.xXx.x.

* * *

•♥•**L.M.N**•♥•  
♥•♥**Ludra Maco Naít**♥•♥


	5. INFORMACIÓN

**INFORMACIÓN**

**

* * *

**

**Hiya a todos!**

Bueno antes de que se emocionen, les pido una disculpa porque de seguro algunos se emocionaron cuando vieron un nuevo capítulo (principalmente los que están esperando la continuación de alguno de mis fics), sorry porque esto no es un nuevo capítulo, es solamente información.

Sé que tanto Fanfiction(.)net como Amor-Yaoi no permiten que se introduzcan capítulos con información solamente, no obstante, debido a mi tiempo sin actualizar, que ya es verdaderamente largo (años dios mío!) siento que les debo por lo menos alguna explicación del porqué de mi ausencia como qué onda con mis fics. Por cierto no es necesario que lean todo si no quieren, solamente chequen las partes que les interesa y ya.

Muchos/as deberán estar inciertos sobre mis fics (ya dependerá de cuales han leído, como tengo varios no podría especificar cuál), si ya no continuarán o si de plano ya lo dejé morir. Sé que el dejar los fanfics sin concluir es algo muy común, debemos de recordar, que la mayoría de nosotros los que escribimos, lo hacemos por amor y por querer compartirlo con los demás, no hay responsabilidades más que el hacer felices a nuestros lectores como nosotros mismos al tener lectores apasionados con nuestro escrito (que la verdad es muy lindo), por lo mismo nuestra vida cotidiana termina por alejarnos de los hobbies, ya que hay otras responsabilidades más importantes, y de ellas dependerá nuestra vida. La escuela, trabajos, proyectos y por qué no, también merecemos divertirnos o distraernos. Muchos de los fanfics, no consiguieron llegar a ver la luz de la escritura y otras han sufrido el olvido, por lo mismo, he matado algunos de mis fics, de los cuales aquí les traigo el listado.

* * *

_**FICS MUERTOS **_

Estos fics fueron escritos hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría fueron escritos sin planeación, lo que se me iba ocurriendo, por lo mismo, con los años, la emoción se perdió como la leve idea de qué demonios estaba escribiendo…y ahora ya ni les tengo interés como no me acuerdo de la trama.

**"Amor en la oscuridad"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai-MPREG. Ya no recuerdo la historia.

"**Phoenix (Fuegos malditos)"** (Devil May Cry) DantexOC(Phoenix) Será rehecha y ya no tiene nada que ver con esta historia, el título también cambiará.

"**Freedom"** (Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello OC(Riot)xNear –Horror Fic, lo cambié a una historia original corta.

"**Fuegos y Deseos" **(Beyblade) KaixTyson. Era dedicado a una amiga, pero ya valió además de que no me gusta así la pareja, menos la quiero hacer.

"**A baby's Tale" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**¿Dulce Navidad?"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai, era una comedia con varios autores, situada en el mundo del Beyblade y nosotros estábamos de colados.

"**Fairies' Tales" **(?) ?x?- Una de las historias que nunca vio salida.

"**Lágrimas de Cristal"** (Yu Yu Hakusho) YuskexKuramaxHiei (Ya no estoy segura de la pareja) Me acuerdo que la historia estaba chida, sin embargo ya no la recuerdo bien. Tampoco vio la luz.

"**Das Lied von Liebe (Love's Song)" **(Beyblade) OC(Darian)xTala y TysonxKai. Estaba interesante la idea, pero ahora se me hace pendeja y ya no la quiero continuar. El título igual lo usaré para otra historia.

"**Hombre o Mujer"** (Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Ya no recuerdo la idea.

"**Timeless" **(?) ?x?- Otra que no ve la luz.

"**Verdades Olvidadas"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia rara de fantasía y AU, no obstante ya olvidé la trama (hizo honor a su título XD)

"**Invierno Tormentoso"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia junto con mi sis Dark-Cold-Gaby, pero ya valió, perdimos contacto y ya se me olvidó la historia.

"**Cadenas Perpetuas"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Era una historia AU algo interesante, de aventuras con demonios, no obstante, es una de las que no tenía planeación y ya ni recuerdo la leve idea.

"**Caminos entrecruzados"** (Grandia II) OC(Lloyd)xRyudo. Una historia basada en un videojuego, casi nadie lo leía y perdí el interés como la historia…ya no me acuerdo.

"**Viajeros a centavo la hora" **(Beyblade principalmente y otros animes). Era una historia donde nos comisionaban a cambiar ciertas escenas en los animes o juntar parejas, era comedia y éramos varios autores. Valió el proyecto.

"**Ohne Sie (Without you)" **(?) ?x?- Otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Losing You" (One Piece) ** era el resumen:Luffy está muerto y Zoro está desaparecido. Sanji y los demás tratarán de saber la verdad detrás de la isla Raphael, donde Luffy y Zoro vivieron juntos y el fantasma de Luffy aparece. Ya no recuerdo la historia, pero se oía chida.

"**Holy Love"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz. Quizás utilice el título en alguna historia.

"**Lágrimas de media noche"** (Byeblade) TysonxKai y LeexRay. Se suponía que eran varias historias one-shot de cada uno de los chicos, en total eran cuatro, sin embargo perdí la de Kai y no más quedaron la de Tyson y Ray, la de Max nunca la hice. Quizás las suba algún día…quizás.

"**Time Night"** (?) ?x?- De nuevo otro que no ve la luz.

"**I'll be always with you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Estaba chida la idea, la pasaré a una historia original, porque tengo que replantearla, ya no me acuerdo muy bien.

"**When I lost you" **(X-men evolution) EvansxPietroxLance. Mi primer fanfic yaoi, lástima que no sobrevivió, perdí el hilo, el interés y hasta perdí el archivo ;o;

_Total 23 historias._

* * *

Y esos serían todos los fics muertos, la verdad sí que son bastantes °A° lástima…en fin, si de casualidad hay alguien...DE PURA CASUALIDAD...que quisiera continuar algún fic mío de estos muertos, pues me agradaría mucho, solamente contactenme para decirles más o menos la idea o quedar de acuerdo en algo, lo único que pido es que me den crédito como la creadora original, lo demás ya se lo llevan ustedes...es mejor verlos escritos que ahí olvidados en mi compu... -_-

* * *

_**FICS SUSPENDIDOS**_

Estos fics serán actualizados cuando haya terminado con otros fics que considero más importantes.

**"El bebé de Ren"** (Shaman King) YohxRen-MPREG. Horror fic. La iba a matar, no obstante, la historia volvió a llamarme la atención, así que la replantearé y la terminaré :3

"**Family Time"** (TMNT) OC(Wattary Ayama)xLeonardo, OC(Dave Gillborn)xDonatello, RaphaelxOC(Eibel), Michelangelox(Makket) y Usagix OC (Layer). MPREG. Aunque casi nadie la lea yo adoro esta historia! XDDD Y la terminaré!

"**Canción de Cuna" **(Beyblade) TysonxTala, TysonxKai y OC(Darian)xTala. Es un fic AU, pos-apocalíptico. La verdad me gusta mucho y la historia es interesante, jejeje.

"**War's Love" **(Shaman King) YohxRen y varios más. La historia es graciosa, todos buscan ganarse a Ren, la historia medio la recuerdo, aun así la terminaré.

**I'll be waiting for you" **(Digimon Frontier) TakuyaxKouji. Me encanta el fic, es el único que sobrevivió de mis digimon…jejejeje

"**Unforgivable Love (Amor imperdonable)" **(Xiaolin Showdown) RaimundoxJack. Es la primera que me pega más la versión en inglés que en español. Me gusta la historia y todavía medio la recuerdo, así que la terminaré XD

"**Verlorene Liebe (Lost Love)"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi primer MPREG! Así que debe ser terminado! Jajajaja y me gusta mucho ;3

"**Lovely Days" (Megaman X) XxZero , OC(Kaos)x Axl y OC(Dash)xProtoman. **Este fic me gusta, simplemente que lo cambiaré, ya que alteré la historia, quizás también le cambie el título…también tendrá MPREG.

"**Devil Inside" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. Este es el resumen: Zoro está envenenado y la única forma de salvarlo es la sangre de alguien que haya comido dos Devil's Fruits. Al comerlas Luffy salva a Zoro, pero pronto su cuerpo comienza a cambiar. Nunca salió. Sin embargo me gusta la idea y debe ser replanteada.

_Total: 9 Fics suspendidos_

* * *

_**FICS A TERMINAR **_

Estos son los fics que por el momento más me interesan y serán los que termine primero (me concentraré más en ellos que los suspendidos) y por el momento serán los únicos que tendrán continuación, cuando los termine tomaré los fics que están en standbye.

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai. Mi segundo fanfic, lleva más de 7 años y aún no está terminado. Inclusive mi perrita ya murió de quien saqué la inspiración para este fic…es mi deber ya terminarlo en honor a ella. No puedo evitar ponerme triste cada vez que veo este fic. Pero ya debe acabar.

"**Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. MPREG.

"**Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

"**In the edge of the end" **(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

"**Son of the past" **(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG. Solamente tengo un capítulo, pero tengo ya la historia planeada.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo, por el momento no más me voy a enfocar en esos 5 fanfics. El primero será el de "Un cachorrito para Kai" por la razones que ya expuse y hasta que lo acabe seguiré con los demás, por lo mismo no creo que vaya actualizaciones de los demás fics hasta el siguiente año; quizás vaya a subir un capítulo de "Mariage Bleu" antes de que acabe este mes, lo hago simplemente porque no quiero que lo den de baja en Amor-Yaoi como lo hicieron con mi fic de "Choosing a Destiny" (es una joda tener que subir todo de nuevo °A°).

En fin. Esta información estará en todos mis fics a partir de hoy, para que todos los lectores de mis diferentes fanfics, queden informados. No hay necesidad que chequen todos los fics, si lo leyeron en uno, es más que suficiente, será la misma información en todos. Gracias.

Espero su comprensión estimados lectores y amigos, tan pronto como tenga una actualización borraré esta información y la sustituiré por el correspondiente capítulo. Por favor, tenedme paciencia, si ya lograron esperar tanto, les aseguro que voy a corresponder su espera, no más denme chance de ordenarme como disciplinarme.

GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Por cierto tengo twitter, donde publico anuncios de que estoy haciendo, subiré ahí anuncios sobres mis fics, como de otras cosas, así que si quieren estar informados, chequen mi twitter. Por cierto, no lo actualizo muy seguido, porque solamente lo uso para dar anuncios importantes o que considero que deben saber.

**Twitter: **_twitter. co m /LudraJenova_ (no más quitan los espacios)

También les dejo mi email: **lux_ jev (a) ymail. com** (quitan los espacios y ponen el arroba)

Por favor! No envíen emails cadenas ni nada de eso, por favor realmente se los pido, envíen solamente email que tenga que ver con mis fics, dudas o algo que haga hecho yo (dibujos, Deviantart, etc). GRACIAS!


End file.
